


bitterness.

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, by assuming shes just a brainwashed robot, slight mention of abuse if that bothers you, this is literally just a drabble from a prompt, when u could have COMPLEXITY, widow is interesting and some ppl sell her short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the widowmaker realizes that she is so much less than she once was.





	bitterness.

As soon as her husband passed, she became unimportant. A footnote in the books of history; a standout memoir in local newspapers before they, too, forgot. Every now and then someone would remember; think of Amélie Lacroix and what could have become of her – but slowly, even those were erased by time (as all things are) and they, too, forgot. They forgot, because it was too painful to remember; they forgot, because after months and weeks of waiting, she did not return.

After so many years of waiting.

Amélie Lacroix; age 24, _declared dead in absentia_.

And without Gérard at the helm of their efforts, who would miss her, in that grand organization of heroes? Who would put in the resources to search for a dead man’s civilian wife; a woman who came to realize that despite empty words from his superiors, that was all she was, in the end. The lover of a man she had murdered with her own hands – sickeningly ironic, that he was the only one who would have ever tried to save her from this. Overwatch was concerned with bigger things than the life of one broken woman; after all, what is one life in the face of world peace?   
  
Hastily, evidence is swept out of sight instead of openly confronted; that is all they knew how to do, anyways.   
  
Quickly, she learns this is the way of the world. Learns that life marches ever onwards without concern or compassion for those who lay bloodied in its wake.

A new sensation crawls to her throat to replace her faltering hope.

It festers in her veins; a lingering dissatisfaction that blossoms into an abiding rancor as she languishes in her newfound hell – each time she is treated as less than human, it rises on her tongue. A bitterness that taints her memories of those who left her; a bitterness towards her own laughably sad fate – as it curls around her heart and strangles what was left of herself, she _transforms_. 

And still, she endures.

Now she is not the maiden to be saved, but the dragon to be feared; she hardens her heart against unrelenting abuse and hardship at the hands of her makers and masks her true self under layer upon layer of the monster she has been made into. She does what she must to survive – even as she allows the last of her own humanity to be consumed by the cold flame of her own ruthlessness. It burns, frozen and resolute, and grim determination is the only force that keeps her alive. She tells herself she is more in this new body, when she knows she is only less; a dried, desolate husk, her lips petrified into an ever-present sneer. Impassivity is her shield, held unflinchingly before her still-vulnerable heart, and her body crumbles underneath the strain of it all. Black blood slows to a crawl in her veins. Sunken, skeletal, dead -- she only wishes they would let her die, finally, instead of anchoring her to such a precarious life.

Years later, when she can barely remember a life before Talon, when her sunlit civilian days collect dust in the lockbox of her own mind, she looks upon her old self. Takes the faded wedding photograph in scarred hands, fingers quivering slightly as she raises it to meet her own gaze – looks into her own brown eyes.  
  
No -- not hers.  
  
_Amélie's eyes_.

...When had her gaze faded to dirty gold?

_She could not recall._

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for 'bitter'. done in abt... 30min? idk.  
> obligatory tumblr plug. catch me at combatcorgi on the blue hellsite if you want 2 send me any prompts or smth.. or just ask me stuff.


End file.
